User blog:El Alamein/Highlander vs. Huskarl
Two of the fiercest warriors to ever wage war in the medieval English empire face off! The Scottish Highlander, the wild and bloodthirsty guerrillas who took up arms against their English occupiers, trades blows with the Saxon Huskarl, the elite backbone of the Saxon military who kept an iron nerve and fought to the last man against Norman invaders in 1066! Both of these mail-wearing soldiers gave no inch in combat, but when they clash today one must fall to decide who is deadliest! Highlander The Scottish highlanders were peasants who rose up in arms against English rule during the 12th and 13th centuries AD. Most famously led by William Wallace, the highlanders were able to inflict several notable defeats on their English oppressors (such as at the Battle of Bannockburn) but were defeated just as often themselves. Eventually the English did leave Scotland although it is debatable on why they left; the Scottish highlanders could have driven them out, or external pressure from hostile nations like France and Spain could have forced England to move its troops elsewhere. Huskarl The Saxon Huskarl was the elite backbone of the Saxon English military, and they served a range of roles from bodyguards to defensive positions in combat. The Huskarls were funded by a tax imposed on the peasants who made up the majority of the Saxon army. The Huskarls were most famous for their "shield-wall" that was put to use, notably at the Battle of Hastings in 1066 against William the Conqueror's invading Norman army. The Huskarls carried massive Dane axes and longswords into battle and were well-armored with chainmail and conical helmets. The Huskarls were likely disbanded after the Norman conquest of Saxon England. Battle A Saxon Huskarl stands on a grassy cliffside, looking down to the pounding surf below. The wind blows through the air, a cool, misty breeze. The Huskarl sniffs his nose and turns, looking back up the hill to the hill fort in the distance. He holds his Dane axe in one hand loosely and swings it over his shoulder, making his lazy way up the paved road to his fort, feeling comfortable in the mild late-morning sun. He hears a shout ring out behind him. He squints as he turns, and makes out the figure of a large, wild-haired man approaching him with an enormous sword drawn. The man isn't exactly running at the Huskarl but his pace is quick; the Huskarl stops in his tracks and shouts at the man to halt. The man is a Scottish Highlander, blue woad dye smeared over his face and arms, and his hair is tangled and long. He carries the Claymore sword out in one hand, waving it over his head. The Huskarl holds his Dane axe out in front of him and walks calmly down to the Highlander, intending to confiscate his weapons and arrest him, but the Highlander swings his Claymore. The Huskarl drops his axe and ducks behind his shield, absorbing the blow from the sword. He runs at the Highlander and rams him with the shield, knocking him down and sending the Claymore to the grass below. The Huskarl crouches over to pick up his Dane axe and swings it in a massive overhead arc as the Highlander scrambles out of the way - the axehead embeds itself into the earth and the Highlander stumbles to his feet and backs away, holding his Claymore out in front of him. The Saxon soldier pulls the axe out of the dirt and the two men size each other up, before the Huskarl runs at the Highlander with his axe raised in the air. The Scot raises his Claymore up over his head and the axehead comes down on the longsword. The Highlander throws the axe aside with a twist of his sword and makes one desperate swing that the Huskarl jumps away from. The Huskarl draws his longsword and swipes at his opponent's neck, causing an insignificant wound. Blood spurts from the laceration, but it isn't life-threatening. Growling angrily, the Highlander clutches his war hammer and straps his targe to his forearm as the Huskarl watches. With a downward swing, the Highlander makes an attack that the Huskarl blocks with his shield and quickly counters with a forward thrust to the chest. The chainmail holds firm, though, and the Highlander kicks the Huskarl in the stomach, knocking him back. Looking up, the Huskarl drops his shield and stares as the Highlander charges at him, hitting his hammer on the side of the Saxon's helmet. Dazed, the Huskarl fumbles in his belt as the Scotsman raises his hammer for a final finishing blow. The Huskarl grabs his seax knife and sidesteps the swing as he closes the distance and pushes the knife into the Highlander's throat, dragging it across the length of his neck and stabbing into the back of his head. The Highlander drops his weapon and falls to his knees before he slumps forward into the grass, bleeding out. Breathing heavily, the Saxon stands stunned before he comes to his senses. He picks up his weapons and continues to the hill fort to report the attack. Before he leaves, he picks up the Claymore sword - it may be of some use to him yet. WINNER: SAXON HUSKARL Expert's Opinon The Saxon Huskarl was better trained and better armed than the Scottish Highlander, whose wild and barbaric style of fighting was not very efficient against a similiarly armed opponent in a one-on-one fight. Category:Blog posts